


Dance with the Devil

by Musical_life



Series: Waltz of Blood [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: I blame Lux for this idea, he or she gave me it and it wouldn't leave me alone....Vampire AU obviously.





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazuriteLuxCaelum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuriteLuxCaelum/gifts).



> Enjoy!

Minato stands at the top floor of Tartarus alone, staring at Ryoji in his true form as Thanatos. Greyish-blue eyes meeting midnight. "Congratulations on making it this far," Thanatos claps with glee, a disturbing smile on his face. A barrier surrounds the entrance to the floor, barring the rest of SEES from entering. Mitsuru and everyone else can only watch as Minato and Thanatos, as Nyx's Avatar, stare one another down.

He takes a breath and closes his eyes, briefly, remembering the long path it took to get here. Minato takes a deep breath after opening them once more. "What do you want?"

Thanatos just grins toothily, his eyeteeth looking like miniature daggers. "You," before Minato can even blink, Thanatos is cradling him in his arms; his fangs touching Minato's pulse point gently before sliding in. He stiffens, his senses going into overdrive with how much pain he is feeling at that moment. Slowly the pain gives away to pleasure, leaving Minato to whine pleadingly after he loses what feels like most of his blood but is actually only twenty-five percent.

Thanatos removes his fangs from Minato's throat, accidentally tearing away a part of it; blood flows from the wound as Thanatos looks alarmed. He quickly bites his wrist and hopes this works, he doesn't want to lose the person who kept him safe these past ten years....

Thanatos breaks off a portion of his own soul and focuses on it following the path open to it as he lowers his wrist to Minato's mouth, coaxing it to open. "Come on my dearest friend, no, my love..." He prays to his mother that this will work, despite Nyx wanting to return to Erebus and bringing the fall, she can't deny her son's impassioned plea and pushes some of her own power into Thanatos, who in turn gives it to Minato. Causing her to fall asleep once more.

As Minato's heart slowly stops beating and his body lets go of any bowels left, the piece of Thanatos' essence is slowly moving through a body it has known just as well as it's own if not more so, adjusting things according to the will of it's parent self – that of change and reanimation. Focusing on the body's healing ability, magnifying it and directing it to the wound left in Minato's neck; once done with that, it starts changing his stomach, causing the acid there to become base. Before moving onto his eyeteeth, causing them to grow and sharpen; finally the essence travels to Minato's brain, giving him new instincts as well as changing his senses, sharpening all six of them.

Thanatos turns back into Ryoji and picks up Minato before vanishing, the barrier he had erected disappearing like it had never been. SEES rushes up the stairs, confused. "What just happened here?" Yukari asks, looking around at the party, the rest of them looking just as stunned. Mitsuru orders them back to the dorm, maybe they can find out more there.

* * *

Meanwhile at the end of the world, Thanatos appears holding Minato just as he begins to wake. Minato blinks his eyes open, "Where am I?" He looks around himself, seeing only Thanatos and a strange two-headed demonic dog like figure. "And what is that?" Minato gestures at the unknown beast.

"That, my love, is Erebus; my father," Thanatos replies. "You must be hungry."

"Now that I think about it, I'm starving... Where's dinner?"

Thanatos points at Erebus, "Right there, feel your new instincts and enjoy!"

Minato stares at Erebus, his eyes shifting color from blue into red; He moves quickly over to Erebus, his fangs lengthening as he jumps on it's back, moving closer to it's neck and sinking his fangs into it; draining it's soul like one would a person's lifeblood. As he finishes, Erebus vanishes, causing Minato to fall to the ground; he lands on his feet like a cat would and stands up. "Why did you bring me here?"

Thanatos shakes his head. "Let's get back to the dorm, I'd rather only explain this once," Minato nods as Thanatos grabs his waist and they appear back at the SEES dormitory. Before entering Thanatos turns back into Ryoji and gestures at Minato to open the door, he does so. Light spills out the door as they enter. Mitsuru looks up from the chair she is sitting in, her eyes going wide at seeing not only Minato but also Ryoji. Everyone starts to speak at once, their voices overlapping each other making it hard to understand the questions being asked as well as not being able to get a word in edgewise.

Ryoji lets out a piercing whistle and everyone goes silent, "Thank you. Minato here was meant to battle me along with all of you and die sacrificing himself to save the world; I took offense to that and would have done anything to prevent that, I did the only thing I could think of at the time.

Junpei speaks up, "Which was what?"

Ryoji nods at Minato, who smiles, showing a hint of fang.

Junpei blanches, "Oh..." He swallows nervously. "You're not hungry right now, right?"

Minato shakes his head as Ryoji speaks up, "I made sure he got his first meal out of the way, originally he was meant to act as a seal keeping Nyx from reaching Erebus, after getting her to lend me some of her power, she went back to sleep; the only thing that needed to be taken care of was Erebus, when we vanished I bought him to the end of the universe where Erebus resided so Minato could get his first meal; make no mistake, humans will die, that is the way of things, but Minato is the first of a new breed. As the world gets more populated, a balance will be needed."

Mitsuru slowly nods, "So he'll need my connections to hide as well as keeping mass-hysteria from happening?"

Ryoji smiles, "Yes, any bodies left behind will have to disposed of quietly and properly. Especially at first, I don't know how the bloodlust is going to manifest itself." He shrugs, "It is something he is going to have to learn."

Mitsuru nods and stands up, leaving for her room to make a few calls; Ryoji leads Minato back to his room as the rest of the group leaves for their own. After Minato changes into his sleepwear and making a note to burn those clothes in the morning, Ryoji uses some of Nyx's left over power to black out the windows before they collapse into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is [@Musicalifegamer](https://twitter.com/Musicalifegamer)


End file.
